Winchester Siblings
by amycanuck
Summary: This is a sis fic, with non-sexual spanking, so if you dont like dont read! Its about Dean and Sam raising there little sister
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of the Winchester boys having a little sister. It will also have non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like, don't read. Her name is Haylie and she is 10, Sam is 18, and Dean 22. Sam never went to college, instead he stayed home to help Dean raise Haylie, cause there dad wanted nothing to do with her. She is smart like Sam, but also lazy and doesn't try very hard, and is a smartass like Dean. This is there story.

"Haylie, I said no, and that is final!" Dean says driving his sister home from school.

"But, Dean, I wana go to her house, please?" Haylie whines. She had just gotten invited to a girls house that she just met, but Dean said no.

"No, we don't know them, and you are not going over there, till I know who they are, and make sure they are ok people." Dean says firmly.

" This is unfair!" She smacks the window. "You cant tell me what to do anyway!"

"Haylie Ann Winchester! You stop arguing with me right now!"

"No!! I wana go to Ally's house!!" she stomps her foot.

"You are in a lot of trouble when we get inside." Dean says pulling into the driveway.

Haylie froze knowing that probably meant a spanking, and she really didn't want one, especially from Dean, cause they hurt the worst!" Dean, please, no!"

Dean gets out and goes to the passenger side and carries her in. He walks inside to see that Sam was still at work. He puts her down. " Go to your room."

Haylie, deciding it was better to obey, than to argue runs to her room and sits on her bed. She sits there waiting for Dean to come up.

Dean sits on the couch, knowing he has to deal with Haylie, but making sure he calms himself down, so he doesn't hurt her. After awhile he gets up and walks to her room. Haylie looks at him and sits by her, "You know I love you, right?" he asks.

She nods her head, "Yeah, I know."

"Good, so then you know why I have to do this. I told you no, and you wouldn't let it go, you know you are not to argue with me or Sam. So stand up."

She stands up and he lays her over his knee, and lifts her skirt, revealing her boyshorts. She lays on his lap not wanting it to start, but also wanting him to just get it over with. Dean raises his hand and a smacking sound echoes in the room.

"Owie!!" she screams as he smacks her butt, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

"Please no more!! I promise I'll be good!" she starts to kick as Dean smacks her sitspots and thighs.

Dean seems to be unfazed by her screaming and pleading but really its tearing him up and he knows he wont be able to give her very many more. He finishes with 5 more smacks then flips her skirt down. He sits her on his lap and holds her as she cries into his chest.

She cries cause it hurt, but shes also crying, cause she felt bad for disobeying her brother. Her brother that gave up his teen years to pretty much be her father.

"Im sorry, I should have just trusted you and not argued." She sniffles and hugs him.

He rubs her back. "Its ok, I love you."

She smiles, "I love you to" she hugs him.

He lays her in bed, "I want you to stay in here till dinner, ok?"

Haylie sighs, she hates it when he puts a command into a question, "Yes sir."

He kisses her cheek and walks downstairs and watches tv, waiting for Sam to come home.

Well wat ya think??? And no there will be no Sam and Dean pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie POV

"Dean, why cant I go?" I asked for the tenth time. My brother was going on a hunt, and like normal wouldn't let me go with him, but the really weird thing was he wasn't letting Sam go either.

"Cause, its to dangerous. Now I will be back soon, and while I'm gone, you had better listen to Sam." He says in a "you have no choice" kinda tone.

"All right, but be careful." I say, I hate it when he goes on hunts, cause sometimes he comes back hurt, and it always scares me. Seeing my hero, my brother, my father really, hurt is really hard.

He kisses my cheek and hugs Sam, "Love you guys." He walks out to his car and drives away.

Sam goes and makes us dinner. I sit on the couch and already start to miss Dean. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam, In fact Sam and I have a different relationship then me and Dean. Dean is more like my father and Sam is my big brother. Although, if he feels the need he will punish me, but it never is as bad as Dean. Sam comes out and hands me some dinner and we watch tv.

"Haylie, didn't I tell you to put your backpack away!" Sam sighs and throws it at me. Normally that would be ok, but the zipper wasn't done all the way and a note from my teacher slipped out. I tried to grab it, but Sam was to fast and snatched it away from me.

He reads it then looks at me, "You've been cheating?"

I gulp. "No, sir." I added the sir to gain some points in his mind.

"Why does it say that your homework that's been handed in, is not in your handwriting, and exactly the same as Ally's?"

"Maybe, cause, we've been hangin out so much, that her writing kinda rubbed off on me." I shrug, hoping he believes me.

"Haylie, tell me the truth." He says sternly and lifts my face so he is staring in my eyes, something he learned from Dean.

"Ok, I didn't understand it, so I got Ally to do it for me!" I say

"Why would she agree to do your homework for you?"

I sigh, he isn't gonna like this one. "Well, I kinda told her if she didn't, I wouldn't be her friend anymore."

"What!, Haylie that is so wrong and you know it, go up to your room!" Sam yells, and he never yells.

I run to my room and sit on my bed, I know im in trouble and I even know that I deserve it, but that doesn't mean I have to be calm about it, right?

Sam walks into Dean's room and grabs the paddle he keeps hidden in his shirt drawer, this is something that only gets used on Haylie when she has really crossed the line, and he felt that she needed it. He walks into my room and looks at me.

"You know you need to be punished, right?"

She nods, "Good, now bend over the bed."

I bend over the bed slowly and fell him pull my pants down. I whimper quietly as he does that, cause I know, no pants, means worse pain. He doesn't even really give me time to get ready before he brings down the paddle. I scream and scream as he brings it down over and over. I start to beg him to stop, and after wat seemed like 200 swats, but was really only 15, he did stop.

He pulls up my pants, "Im sorry I had to do that, but I couldn't let you get away with that. Tomorrow you are going to apologize to Ally, and your teacher. And you are going to do your homework yourself from now on, got it?"

I nod, "Yes sir."

He hugs me, "I love you, and I hope I don't have to do that again."

I hug him back, "Love you to, and I really hope you don't have to do that again."

He laughs and puts me in bed, "I want you to go to bed now, I know its early, but its part of your punishment." He kisses my cheek and walks out.

I fall asleep with a sore butt, but also a feeling that I am loved.

Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to write these next few chapters about Haylie and the boys when they were younger, to kinda give you a feeling for her younger childhood.

Haylie- 2

Dean-14

Sam-10

John sighs as Haylie jumps on the bed refusing to sleep.

"No, daddy! I not tired!" she says jumping.

"Haylie, go to bed!" He yells losing his patience. She was going through her terrible twos, and was testing his patience.

She looks at him and gives him an adorable pout, and he then sees how much she looks like her mother. He suddenly hates this little girl, who reminds him of the woman he loved. He reaches out and slaps her face, "I said go to bed!" He walks out of the room as she sits on her bed crying.

"She needs to go." John says looking at his oldest son. "I can't handle her anymore."

Dean looks at his father in shock, "You just wana get rid of your little girl?"

"She just gets in the way; I can't take her on hunts, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to love her, and take care of her! You're her father, if you don't then who will?" Dean says getting angry.

"Someone will love her, but it can't be me. Dean, when I look at her, she reminds me of your mother, and I hate it! I hate her!" John says shaking.

"Fine, if you don't wana be her father then don't. But, you are not giving her away. Haylie, is a Winchester and always will be, I will take care of her and raise her, and be the father she never had!" Dean says getting closer to his dad and not even realizing it. "She's my baby now! My babygirl, and you are gonna stay away from her, and if you ever lay your hands on her again, I will hunt you down! I know that we live with you, and I can't legally take her till I'm 18, but until then, she will live in this house, she will stay with me, and what I say goes when it comes to her." By the time he finishes he's face to face with his father.

John nods, surprised at the boldness of his son. Dean had never stood up for himself; he had always been the good soldier. Sam had given him trouble, but that was more cause Sam doesn't wana be a hunter.

"Imma stay away from you guys as much as possible. I will send money, because that is my job as yours and Sam's father." John says and packs his bag and drives off in his truck.

Dean stands there stunned, then something hit him. He was now responsible for Sam and Haylie. He knew he could do it, but that was an awful lot of responsibility and he hoped he didn't screw it up. The last thing he needed was to raise bad kids.

He walks into Sam's room and sees he's asleep. He walks over and pulls his blanket up and kisses his forehead. Dean leaves and walks into Haylie's room where she is still jumping on her bed.

"Haylie, get in bed." Dean says calmly but firmly.

"No, De, I not tired yet."

"Haylie Ann, now!"

"No, you're not my daddy!"

Dean sighs, "Haylie, from now on you have to listen and obey me, so go to bed."

She crosses her arms,"But I don't wana."

He walks over and not to hard but firmly smacks her butt once, and lays her in bed. "I said to go to bed."

She looks at him shocked, "Ok, I go to sleep now?"

He nods and she pats her bed, "Will you lay with me till I fall asleep?"

He smiles and lies down with her and cuddles with her. She closes her eyes and cuddles close to him, feeling safer than she ever has before.

Well how you like? Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie-4

Dean-16

Sam-12

Haylie sits on the couch watching tv as Dean is outside working on his car, and Sam is doing homework. Being only four and getting bored she walks to Sam's room.

"Sammy, will you play with me?" Haylie asks and sits on his bed.

Sam looks at her, "No, Haylie, im busy. Go watch tv." He goes back to his homework.

"Please, Sammy, I bored." Sam sighs, didn't she get that he was busy, and didn't have time to play with her? He ignores her and decided not to answer her. She sits on his bed waiting for an answer, when she relaizes one isn't coming she walks over and tries to grab one of his books to look at. The problem was she tried to grab the one on the bottom of the pile and all the books came crashing down.

"Haylie Ann!! Look what you did!!" Sam yells at her and makes her cry. "I told you I was busy!"

Dean hears the yelling outside and runs inside, "What is going on?"

"Sammy yelling at me!" Haylie sniffles.

"She knocked all my books everywhere, and is being an annoying little brat!" Sam defends himself.

"I am not!" Haylie stomps her foot.

"Yes you are" He says and pushes her out of the way, a little to hard and makes her fall down.

Dean picks her up and gives Sam a look. He takes Haylie to her to the kitchen and hands her paper and crayons.

"Stay here and colour, ok babygirl?" He smiles at her.

She nods and when she starts to colour Dean goes upstairs to deal with his brother. He walks into Sam's room to find him working on his homework again.

"Sam, we need to talk." Dean says closing the book Sam is looking in.

"About what? I was busy, she shouldn't have bothered me."

"That's where your wrong. You could have taken five minutes to colour a picture with her. She gets bored cause shes four and wants to play with her big brother. You didn't need to yell at her, and I cant believe that you pushed her. You need to stop with this behaviour. Your older and she is gonna act like the people she sees, you need to be an example to her."

Sam sighs,"Im sorry, am I in trouble?"

Dean nods, "Your not going to Matt's house, and instead your gonna stay home and play with your sister."

Sam gasps, "But Dean!! Matt and I were planning on tonight forever!!"

Dean looks at him, "I don't care, your not going, now stop arguing with me, or I will make it so you cant sit while you play with her, understood?"

Sam nods, "Yes sir." He calls Matt and tells him he cant come over, leavin off the part that his brother is an idiot, although he really wanted to say it.

Sam walks into the kitchen and smiles at Haylie, "Im sorry I was mean to you, but I can play with you now?"

Haylie giggles, "Is Dean making you play with me?"

Sam smiles, "Nope, not at all." He picks up his little sister and takes her to her room and plays with her until they both fall asleep on the floor.

Wat ya think??? Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Haylie-5

Dean-17

Sam-13

"Be a good girl, ok?" Dean smiled at Haylie as he drops her off at her Kindergarten class.

"I will!" She says giving him a kiss and a hug and walking into class.

Dean leaves and heads to his school, and as usual Haylie is in his mind. Although shes been going to school for a few months now, he still worries about her.

Haylie gets settled into class and learns some new letters and how to read a little. She was so excited to show Dean and Sammy how she could read a little bit now! Class was going really well, until they got to play on the playground. Haylie was a cutie and she knew it, and tended to be kinda mean to one kid in her class. The boy was overweight and couldn't do as much as the other kids. He had asthma and big glasses, and even though she was only 5 Haylie concered him a nerd.

"Hey, fatty." She walks up to him on the playground. "Wana play tag?" She asks knowing he cant run very fast or long.

". that's, oooo,kkkk." He stutters.

"Aaaaarree, yyyyyouu, sssuree," she mocks him laughing.

He nods and tries not to cry, at her cruelty. The teacher walks up behind them, but Haylie doesn't notice.

"Wwwannt. A a a, twwwwiinkkkkie? She giggles.

The boys bursts into tears and the teacher exclaims, "Haylie!"

She asks the teachers aid to watch the kids and takes Haylie to the principal's office. She explains what Haylie has done and leaves.

He grabs Haylie's file, "So I should call Dean?"

"No!! Don't call Dean!" She begs

"Sorry Haylie, too late." He phones Dean and tells him whats going on.

looks at Haylie, "He is on his way."

"Now Haylie, you were very mean to that boy. That was totally unacceptable." lectures her.

"But I don't like him!" Haylie whines.

Dean walks in and the principal explains all of what happened, and that she is suspended for 2 days. Dean nods and takes Haylie by the hand and walks with her to the Impala. He buckles her in, staying completely silient, until he gets in and starts to drive.

"Haylie Ann Winchester, I did not raise you to be a bully!"

"But I don't like him, he's a nerd."

"I don't care, you are in big trouble, young lady!" Dean says sternly looking at her in the mirror.

Haylie immediately starts to cry, "I don't wana spanking!!"

"You should have thought of that before you were mean to him!" Dean sighs and pulls up to the house. He takes her out of the car and carries her to his room.

"I want you to reliaze how big of a deal this is. I wasn't planning on using this until you were older, but I think you need it now." He pulls out a paddle he just bought.

Haylie looks at it with big eyes, "Are you gonna spank me with that?"

Dean nods and sits on the bed, "Yeap, cause you need to see how bad this is." He grabs her and lays her over his knee and pulls down her pants and panties.

"No!! Dean, no!!" She screams, she was scared, she had never gotten a bare spanking before.

Dean raises the paddle and brings it down hard over and over, watching carefully to make sure he doesn't bruise her. He was not against spanking kids, in fact he thought it was the best way to teach them a lesson, but abuse was a whole different thing. He brought down over and over as she screams and begs him to stop. When he sees her butt a deep red, he stops and rubs circles on her back.

"Sshh, babygirl, its all done." He sits her on his lap so that her butt doesn't touch anything.

She cries into his chest, that was the worst spanking she had ever gotten.

He just holds her until she falls asleep and lays her in his bed on her stomach. He leans down and kisses her forehead, "I love you babygirl. And I always will."

Wat ya think?? Review, im trying to update as soon as I can, and I know im not a great writer, but I love to!!!! Hope to have a new chapter up soon, any ideas??


	6. Chapter 6

Haylie-6

Dean-18

Sam-14

Haylie POV.

I smiled as I sat in the back of the Impala. Dean said that today was a very special day! He said that after he signs some papers, imma be his babygirl, and no one can take me away from him. I don't really understand what he's talking about, but I don't care, as long as I get to be with him and Sammy forever, that's all that mattered.

We got to the big building and Dean let me out and held my hand inside. Sammy took me and sat me down on a chair, as Dean went to go talk to the lady at the desk. He finishes and smiles that goofy smile he does sometimes to girls at her.

"All right, Sammy, I want you to watch her, while I'm in there, k? So no leaving, stay in the waiting room, got it?" Dean says to Sammy.

Sammy nods and smiles, "I'll keep her outta trouble."

He laughs and walks off saying something about 'good luck with that'. I sit by Sammy, but after awhile it gets pretty boring! So I get up and start to walk around, of course Sammy doesn't notice, because he's got his nose stuck in a book. I don't know why he's reading that book, looks awful boring to me.

"Haylie, get over here!" Sam whispers pretty loudly. Apparently he wasn't as into the book as I thought.

"Imma just walk around for a little bit. Don't worry Sammy, Dean wont find out." I smile at him.

I thought those words had done the trick, but actually a very pretty girl, who looked about Sammy's age sat across from him. Ha! He was distracted now.

I walk around and before I know it, I end up in some man's office! He tells me nicely to get out, and I walk back to the waiting room, where Sam is looking panicked.

"Oh, Haylie, there you are!" He says relieved and smiles at the girl. "Haylie, don't do that, Dean will kill me if I lose you!"

I look at the girl and see how he is looking at her, and I see my chance, to embarrass my brother! I smile, "Don't worry Sammy, I wont let Dean spank you again! I know your butt is still sore from yesterdays."

I smile and sit down and try really hard not to laugh at the girls face! She looks at Sammy and he looks down. I would have laughed, but Dean came out with a man and shook his hand.

Dean smiles, "Ready to go?"

Sam jumps up, "Yeah, let's get outta here." I giggle as Dean looks at him funny, but then shrugs and grabs my hand.

He buckles me into the Impala and starts to drive home.

"So, Sam and Haylie, you both are legally mine now!" He smiles at us.

"Yay! Now I be with you forever!" I smile and blow him a kiss. I look out the window and see a little girl at the park with her daddy. "Dean, what's a daddy supposed to do?"

He looks at me shocked, "Um well, there supposed to love you, and punish you when you bad, and reward you when your good. They scare all the monsters away, and protect you from everything. They tuck you into bed, and play with you at the park."

I look at him, "But Dean, that's what you do for me."

He smiles, "That's cause your daddy, didn't see what a awesome little girl he had, so he gave her to me!"

I smile as I look out the window this being the first time I really realized, Dean wasn't my brother, well by blood he was, but he was really my Daddy.

Wat ya think??? Review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Haylie-7

Dean-19

Sam-15

"Come on Haylie, let's go." Haylie's best friend, Megan smiled at her.

They were on a school field trip at an ice cream factory, and the two of them were getting really bored. So Megan suggested they sneak away from the group and do a little exploring of there own.

"But what if we get caught?" Haylie asks still sceptical of this plan.

"Then we get caught. Who cares? My parents are out of town, so it's just me and my sister, and you live with your brothers. So what's the worse that could happen?" Megan smiled thinking she had a genius plan.

Haylie could think of at least one thing, but she didn't wana tell her friend she got spanked, cause that defiantly wasn't cool. "Uh, I guess nothing. Let's go then."

Haylie and Megan slowly snuck away from the rest of the kids and teachers. They walked around and went outside.

"Hey, I wonder if the cows are in there?" Megan pointed to a barn.

"Let's go find out!" Haylie smiled, forgetting all about her brothers and possibly getting caught.

They run over to the barn and walk in, and see hundreds maybe even thousands of cows.

"Wow, look at all of them!" Megan smiled and walked around petting them.

Haylie looks at one, "Bet ya, I could ride one."

"What?!?! Haylie, are you insane?" Megan laughed.

"I wana ride one of them, like the cowboys on tv!" Haylie smiled.

"Are you sure? You could get hurt!"

"Yes. I'm sure, now when I say go, open his gate."Haylie says as she climbs on the fence and Megan gets ready to open the gate. Haylie slides from the fence onto the cow's back. She grabs the cow's ears, cause there like the only things to hang on with. "GO!!""

Megan opens the gate and the cow runs out with Haylie hanging on. The cow bucks but only a little, because it's used to people. Haylie screams as the cow runs right out of the barn. She holds on, trying her hardest not to fall off. Megan runs out of the barn trying to catch the cow.

The cow starts to run toward a man, who there teacher was with. The man called the cow and got it to stop, while the teacher got Haylie off the cow.

"Haylie Winchester. What were you thinking?" Mrs. Simpson asks.

"I don't know. I looked fun, and we were bored inside." Haylie shrugs, trying to think of excuses to use for her brothers.

"Well I expect both of you to apologize to this man, and then go sit on the front seats on the bus."

Haylie and Megan look at the man. "Were sorry."

He nods as they walk onto the bus and sit on the front seat. They wait for everyone else to get on the bus. All the kids pass them giving them sympathic looks. Mrs. Simpson stands in front of them.

"I'm going to call your brother, and your sister, and tell them to meet us at the school, got it?"

They nod and look out the window, Haylie thinking about how much trouble she's in, and Megan thinking about how lucky she is that her sister is watching her.

Mrs. Simpson smiles, "Well that was easy, I did not know that your brother and your sister were dating, so I only had to make one call."

"There dating!?!" Both of them scream.

Mrs. Simpson nods and looks forward not saying another word to them. As the bus pulls up to the school, she dismisses all the other kids first, then escorts Haylie and Megan to the principals office were Dean and Laura were waiting.

Dean glared at Haylie, and she knows she is in for it. The principal explains to Dean and Laura all of what the girls have done. Before they know it, Dean grabs them both and starts to walk to the car.

"You both are in so much trouble." He says as he puts them in the car.

"You can't punish me!" Megan yells.

"Oh yes he can, cause I asked him to take care of it." Laura says turning to face them.

Dean gets in the drivers seat and starts to drive to there house. Haylie sits in the back, nervously, hoping and praying he doesn't spank them.

"All right, I want both of you to go to Haylie's room. I will be there in a minute to deal with you." Dean says as he pulls up to the house.

Haylie and Megan run up to Haylie's room and sit on the bed.

"What's he mean, by 'deal with you'?" Megan asks.

"Um. I have no idea." Haylie lies as she hears Dean come up the stairs. He opens the door and looks at both of them.

"What were you two thinking? You could have been really hurt! And you know, you are to never leave your teacher and the rest of the group." Dean says sternly. "Now I'm gonna spank you both, so I want you to bend over the bed side by side."

"Spank us?!!?" Megan screams. "You can't do that! Does my sister know what you're planning on doing?"

"Yes she does, now do as I say!" Dean says firmly.

"Yes sir." Haylie says and bends over the bed and Megan slowly bends over beside her. Dean reaches over and flips there skirts up, and listens to them whine and try to get him not to spank them.

"Ready?" He asks them, and watches as the nod. He lifts up the paddle, that they don't know he brought. He brings it down on Haylie first then Megan. They both scream and cry as he brings it down over and over. He can't stand hearing them cry, but he knows he needs to get the point across, that they are never to put themselves in danger like that again. Finally he finishes and puts the paddle down and flips down there skirts.

"All done." He says softly and lifts them both onto his lap.

"That really hurt." Megan cries.

"Well, your not gonna do that again are you?" Dean asked trying not smile at Megan.

"No." She sniffles.

"What about you Haylie?"

"No way." She smiles at him and cuddles into him.

Dean smiles and lays down on the bed with the two girls cuddled up to him, and all three of them fall asleep. Laura walks upstairs to see if anyone was hungry, and walks in on them. She smiles, thinking that the man she loved, was not only an amazing big brother, but an even better father. And she can't wait to have babies with him.

Sorry it took so long to update, but I had H1N1, and my internet wasn't working. But I hope you like it! Especially you, Mackenzy-Kate!!


	8. Chapter 8

Haylie-8

Dean-20

Sam-16

"Sammy, when is Dean coming home?" Haylie asked Sam as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Uh, it's Friday, and he will be home on Monday. So three days." Sam smiled.

Dean had gone on a hunt, and he sometimes let Sam go with him, but someone had to watch Haylie. This was all right with Sam though, he didn't really like hunting, plus he had an awesome party planned for Sunday.

"Well what are we gonna do when he's gone?" Haylie sighed. It was always boring when Dean wasn't around.

"Well, Haylie, you gotta promise me you won't tell Dean and that this will be our secret." Sam said, worried that Haylie will tell Dean and get him in some serious trouble.

"I promise! What is it?"

"I'm gonna have a huge party and invite all the people from my school." Sam smiled.

"But, Dean said no parties." Haylie says even though she thinks it sounds fun.

"I know what Dean said, but sometimes he can be overly strict and so we have to bend the rules a little."

"Can I invite my friends?" Haylie smiles.

"Nope, Haylie this is going to be a different kinda party than you've ever been to. And you are gonna have to stay upstairs in your room, cause it's for big people."

"But, Sam!! That's not fair, this is my house to!" Haylie whines.

"I know, but next time Dean is gone, I promise we will do something fun together, ok?" Sam says trying to convince his little sister to go with it.

"All right. But it better be fun, and we have to bring Megan."

"Deal." Sam smiles thinking about how awesome the party is going to be.

The night goes on and both go to bed thinking about how if Dean finds out there dead. The next morning Sam starts to get arrange the Keg and other stuff, while Haylie watches tv, bored out of her mind. Sam takes her to the park after awhile, trying to bribe her to never tell Dean what is going to happen the next day. They go home after a few hours and Sam starts to make them dinner, when the phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Haylie smiles running for the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, babygirl. How are you?" She hears Dean on the other end.

"Were good, Sammy making us something to eat."

"Yeah? Are you being good for him?"

"Of course." She giggles.

"What did you guys do today?" He asks.

"We went to the park, and I swung higher than him!" She smiles.

"Sounds like it was fun, What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"Uh, we, uh, I don't think were really doing anything." She stutters nervous.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so convinced of that." He asks suspicious of his little brother and sister.

"I'm positive! We probably just gonna watch movies." She says.

"All right. Well you go have your dinner, and be a good girl k?

"I will." She smiles.

"Bye, love you babygirl."

"Love you to Dean." She says and hangs up.

"He doesn't suspect us, does he?" Sam asks her as she walks in the kitchen.

"Nope, not a thing." She smiles as she starts to eat.

They watch a movie then both go to bed thinking about tomorrow. They wake up and Sam makes the final arrangements all day, while Haylie starts to clean up and move the furniture that Sam told her to move. Then the people start to come.

"Haylie, go to your room now." Sam says watching as people start to come in with beer.

"But I wana watch, Sammy." She whines.

"No, go to bed!" He says harshly and she walks to her room.

She sits on her bed wondering what is going on downstairs. Little does she know, people are drunk and having sex all over her house.

The party is going really good, or so Sam thinks.

"Samuel Scott Winchester!!!!" He hears Dean yell.

Sam turns around and sees Dean throwing kids out and turning off the music. After everyone is out of the house, Dean looks at Sam.

"You are in so much trouble, mister."

"Dean, I'm sorry!" Sam tries to plead.

"I don't wana hear it! Now, you are going to clean this mess. When you are done, come and get me so I can approve the job you've done. Then tomorrow you will get your real punishment." Dean says trying to keep himself from exploding.

Sam nods and starts to clean up, when Dean stops him.

"Hey, did Haylie know about the party?"

"Yeah." Sam whispers.

"All right, go back to cleaning." Dean says sitting on a chair and watching Sam.

Sam cleans for hours until Dean says it's good enough. Then Dean sends him to bed, telling him that tomorrow he will be very sorry.

The next morning Haylie and Sam are woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon. They both go downstairs to see Dean cooking.

"Morning." Dean says to them and they think maybe he has forgotten about the party, or decided he wasn't going to punish Sam.

"Mornin," Sam smiles at him and Dean knows exactly what he is thinking.

"Oh, don't worry Sam, you are still in a lot of trouble."

Sam sighs and sits at the table and Haylie tries to slowly walk into the kitchen without being noticed.

"And so are you Haylie. You knew about the party and did not tell me. That was wrong and you know it." Dean says as he puts a plate of food in front of her. "After you are done eating I want you to go to your rooms and wait for me. I will come up and deal with you separately."

They both nod and start to eat slowly, trying to avoid the punishment they were going to receive very soon. Dean notices this and turns on a timer.

"You guys have 10 minutes to finish, if you are not done by the time the buzzer goes, you will be in more trouble and will be expected to go right to your room, even if your not done, got it?" He says sternly to the both of them.

They both start to eat faster determined to beat the timer. Sam finishes first and goes to his room. Haylie looks at the timer and sees she only has a few minutes left, so she eats as fast as she can beating the timer and running to her room.

She sits on her bed, wondering if Dean is coming to her first or Sam first. Her questions are answered when Dean walks in and sits by her.

"Haylie, do you know why your in trouble?" He asks her, really wishing he didn't have to do this.

"Cause I didn't tell you what Sammy was planning to do." She says quietly.

"That's right. You lied to me, Haylie, and I can't let that go unpunished."

She nods understanding that she deserves everything she gets from him.

"All right, I want you to go the bathroom, and get me your hairbrush." He tells her and she walks to the bathroom and grabs her wooden brush running her hand over the smooth surface that was going to the cause of her pain soon. She walks back to the room and hands it do Dean.

He lays her gently over her knee and pulls down her pyjama pants and her panties and raises the brush and brings down. Haylie screams as he keeps spanking her over and over. The hairbrush turning her bottom from pink to red.

Dean finally decides she's had enough and pulls up her panties and pants and sits her on his lap, careful to not hurt her sore bottom.

"Get dressed and ready for the day. K?" He kisses her forehead and sets her on her feet. "Rember Haylie, I love you and don't like having to do that to you."

He walks out and goes to Sam's room and walks in and sits by him on the bed.

"Dean, I'm really sorry." Sam says quietly.

"I know. But Sam, I told you no parties, then you got Haylie to lie to me, and do you realize what was going on? Your sister does not need to be exposed to those things."

"I know, it was stupid."

Dean nods and bends Sam over the bed, and pulls down his pants and boxers.

"No, Dean!" Sam protests when he pulls his boxers down.

"Sorry, but there staying down." Dean says and grabs the paddle he brought in with him. He starts to bring it down over and over, knowing that Sam was going to get way worse then Haylie. He sees that Sam's bottom is know a red colour and he puts the paddle down, and Sam thinks its over, and starts to get up. Dean swats him with his hand.

"I didn't tell you to get up." He says and unbuckles his belt, and takes it off folding it in half. He pushes Sam back down into place and starts to spank him with the belt as Sam screams not caring if the neighbours can hear or not. Finally Dean stops and pulls up his pants. Sam turns around to look at his brother expecting to be scolded but instead Dean pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back to get him to calm down.

"All right. Now I want you to get dressed and get ready for the day." Dean says as he walks out of the room and straight to his, where he sits on his bed and cries. Crying that he had to do that to the two people who mean the most to him. Crying that they had an older brother raise them and not a father. But then he smiles, knowing that he gets to raise two of the most amazing kids.

Review!!! Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it has been so long since I updated this story, I have seemed to lack inspiration and didn't think many people we're enjoying it. But I got tons of messages asking me to update this story, so I will do my best to keep writing and update frequently.

Haylie-8

Sam-16

Dean-20

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my dad!" Haylie yelled at Dean. This seemed to be a common thing going on in the Winchester household. Haylie had decided that she didn't need to obey and listen to Dean anymore; I mean she was 8 now, she pretty much knew everything.

"Yes you do, and you will." Dean glared at her across the table, getting tired of the yelling and fighting.

'I am not gonna apologize to the neighbour, it's not like I meant for the ball to go through the window!"

"Haylie Ann Winchester, you will apologize right now, or you can apologize later with a sore bottom, your choice." He said calmly, hoping this would work.

Haylie sat there thinking, 'Well, its not like I planned on the soccer ball breaking there window, but then again, Dean did say not to kick it to high, and I really don't want a spanking, but apologizing would be really embarrassing.'

"No, I will not go apologize!" She looked at him kinda nervously, praying he had forgotten about his threat.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

She smiled thinking she had gotten away with this one, but she should have known Dean would never forget a threat and definitely he would always carry though with it.

"Go grab me that wooden spoon over there." Dean points to the counter where it is sitting.

"But, why?" She looks at him panicked.

"Because I said to, now get it!" He yells starting to lose his patience with her.

Seeing he's serious she runs over and grabs it and hands it to him and before she can even think about what he's going to do with it, he pulls her over his lap.

"NO! Dean, please!! I don't want a spanking!!" Haylie tries to roll off his lap, but he holds her tight.

"I told you if you didn't obey me you we're going to have to go apologize with a sore bottom." He reasons with her and starts to spank her with the spoon as she wiggles around trying not to cry.

"Dean!! Owie!! No more!!" She yells so that the whole neighbourhood can hear, but still refusing to cry.

"No, Haylie, I am sick of you not listening, and you have deserved this for awhile and so I am going to make it one you won't forget for awhile!" He keeps spanking her as her butt turns a darker and darker red.

Finally she bursts into tears and Dean knows just a few more and she will have learned her lesson. He gives her the final few swats, and then lets her up.

"Now, are you going to go apologize? He wipes the tears off her face.

"Yeah" She nods still crying, "I'll go."

"Good girl." He smiles and hugs her, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know, and I love you to." She sniffles holding onto her big brother as she cries.

"You better listen from now on, or I'll make that spanking look like love pats, got it?"

"Yes sir." She nods, never wanting to experience on of those spankings, cause this one sure hurt.

"Good, no go wash your face and then you can apologize." He lets her go and watches her run upstairs smiling to himself, thinking about how much like him she is.


End file.
